


Naming Puzzle

by Moonfang182Magic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, It’s just pure fluff, M/M, One Shot, Yami has a huge crush, Yu-Gi-Oh Season Zero, Yugi is very oblivious, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfang182Magic/pseuds/Moonfang182Magic
Summary: Yugi has finally learned about the spirit that shares his body and protects him and his friends. But it seems quite rude to just keep calling him “The Other Yugi” so maybe its’s time for something better and more personal!
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Naming Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Season 0 of Yugioh and I’ve always wanted to write something based in that time frame of the show.  
> This is set after Yami Bakura’s DnD game and before Duelist Kingdom.

It was late in the night when the sounds of a video game could be heard from the upwards most room in the Komino Game Store.

“Woah! That was an amazing move Other Me!”

The boy, named Yugi, looked away from the tv to the upside down controller on the ground; where he could see his own shadow messing with said controller. He yelped at a loud noise coming from the tv and when he looked back it seemed his friend finished his character off.

Yugi giggled and looked back at the shadow on the floor, who was now staring back at him with somehow looking very smug and proud at his win. Yugi rolled his eyes and giggled again.

“That’s very impressive from only playing this for two nights. You really are a master of all games huh?”

The shadow shrugged and gently flipped the controller over onto its correct bottom. The sign they came up with that meant  _ “Play again?” _ . The violet eyed boy shook his head sadly as he pressed some buttons to bring the game to the main menu then quitting it entirely.

“Sadly it’s Sunday so I got to head off to bed now. Mom would kill me if I stayed up too late… again.”

Yugi watched his Other Self roll his eyes and use his “arms” to take the disc out of the console and back into its case. The black ribbons slowly moved across the floor with the game in hand towards the self on the other wall. The high schooler giggled as the shadows struggled to raise the case to the correct self. It took a minute but the game was finally back into it’s spot on the self with all the other games the two have started to play together.

Yugi watched the shadow move around the room’s floor towards many places, getting ready for bed time in its own way. He really shouldn’t be calling his new friend just “Other Me” and “The Shadow”, right? He deserved a name for all the hard work he’s done protecting him and his friends.

He looked around the room as he thought and soon something shiny caught his eye. The old puzzle box that used to house his friend’s soul shined from its spot on his desk, right next to his homework from last week. He was very adamant on keeping the box to keep new treasures in, instead of giving it to Grandpa to show off in the shop.

…. Didn’t Grandpa say a certain poem when he gave Yugi the puzzle box all those years ago? How did it go?

_ The one who completes this puzzle will have the powers of the Shadow Games. A dark power that ancient royals used for their games. _

“Shadow games…”

The shadow paused at the moon shaped night light when he heard his partner mumble something. He felt a surge of pure inspiration from his human’s heart. He turned around and made his eyes go wide while looking at Yugi, a look that meant  _ “What’s happening?” _ .

“Is it alright if I call you Yami?”

His Other Self tilted his head in confusion.

“I don’t want to constantly call you “My Shadow” and “Other Me”. I want to give you your own name. I um… remembered my grandpa telling me something about the Shadow Games so I thought maybe Yami was a good name, since you came from the box so… you're kinda linked to the…”

Yugi trailed off as he looked down to see his shadow rapidly nodding his head and flapping his “hands” super fast. The sight made the boy pause and soon start laughing at the display. Yami watched his partner get up from his spot on the floor and got into the bed right next to him. The actions made the spirit tilt its head in confusion while it reached over to turn the light off.

“That’s good… I think it suits you quite well… Yami….”

And with one last yawn the boy was fast asleep, leaving the newly named spirit alone in the dark room of the mortal world. He watched his host’s body in silence before gliding over to make his shadow form appear right next to Yugi’s on the bed.

“..... My name is Yami?”

Yugi’s mouth opened and out came the voice that belonged to the spirit. Yami couldn’t believe how amazing the new name sounded coming from himself. A name filled with love and friendship from his first ever friend sense waking up from the pure darkness of the puzzle box.

He loved his new name so much! Just as much as he loved his partner. He will protect his name and partner at all costs now. Make sure no one dares harm them ever again. He will treasure them forever until he no longer exist.


End file.
